That's Christmas Sprit
by Digital Damita
Summary: Takari, Christmas fluff. Please r


**Author's note:** Coupling Takari, I do not own Digimon nor to I own 'Metal Gear Solid' please enjoy and r&r.

That's Christmas Sprit

Christmas 2001 Present to fanfiction.net

It was a wintry evening. Kari was set around doing the chore of last minute Christmas shopping.

As she wandered through the streets of bright colored Christmas light and walked past hurrying parents trying to get those all-important presents for their children.

Kari's mind started to think about her love ones and her best friend T.K. even his name gave a shiver down her spine, She had fallen in love with the blue eyed angel from the first time she'd meet him at the young age of six.

[Flashback]

Kari ran into the living room where Tai and his older friends were sitting, Sora and Mimi were playing Metal Gear Solid on Tai's play station.

Suddenly the front door bell rang, Tai quickly got up to answer it reaching the door he opened to see two brother with blonde hair chatting away, they looked up and spotted Tai.

"Hi Matt" Tai chimed "Hi T.k, haven't seen you in a while!" he announced.

T.k grinned as Matt whispered to Tai "Sorry man, I was made to bring my little bro!"

"Its cool, I have to look after Kari" Tai moaned. As himself and Matt joined the girls on couch.

"Hi I'm T.k" Kari stared at the young blonde, he continued "I'm Matt's little brother, who are you?" T.k asked, as he sat down and watched her as she colored in an image, which to him looked like small cat, but it was standing on only two paws.

"I'm Kari, Tai's little sis, but I'm a lot smarter them him though!" Kari smiled which made T.k. blush.

[End of flashback]

Kari smiled and thought to herself how cute T.k. looked when he was little.

They have been best friends for over 10years now and she so wanted to tell T.k. how she felt for him, how her feelings for him had grown over these long years, how she was deeply in love with him.

She remembers the time she told him about her period, she couldn't remember why she had done now.

[Flashback]

"T.K!!!" Kari screamed down the corridor, she was all ready late for her first lesson of the day.

"What?" T.k. turned around to see a very hot and bothered Kari

"I've started my period!" Kari she squealed and then blushed at his reaction; T.k. raised his eyebrows

"Oh great, so you get one more reason to get annoyed with me once a moth" T.k. grinned

"Yeah you could say that" she replied softy, T.k. grabbed her hand

"Lets get going you know what our science teacher is like", they laughed as they ran to their lesson.

[End of flash back]

T.k. had always been there for her from the beginning, through thick and thin, even when she had her heart broken not by him but by Scott, one of the so called tough guys from school, the memory made her let a tear slipped but she quickly blinked it away.

[Flashback]

Kari lied on her bed crying, Scott had dumped her, not just dumped her, cheated on her, liar and said over the school's speaker phone system that she was a ugly, she leads guys on and no one would ever love her, she could her voices through the wall. She could make out Tai's voice, then her bedroom door open

"Kari? Some is here to see you" Tai told her

"Well if its Scott tell him I don't want to see him!" Kari replied from under her pillow

"No it's T.k." he replied.

"Oh" Kari sat up and rubbed her eyes, T.k. walked in and sat on the end of her bed and Tai shut the door he knew Kari was in good hands.

"Are you ok?" T.k asked

"No but I'll heal" Kari replied,

"Don't worry about Scott me and Davis took care of him!" T.k. grinned

"How?" Kari asked

"Well lets just say he will not be walking for a few weeks" T.k. laughed and he lean in and hugged Kari "don't cry over him, he's not worth the tears" T.k. told her, he stayed there all night to keep her safe from harm.

[End of flashback]

Oh how she wanted to kiss him that night, no other suddenly knocked her out of her thoughts but her blue-eyed angel

"Kari, how's the shopping going?" he asked,

"Great, nearly finished, I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Oh just the things we have been through"

"Yeah a lot huh?" T.k. laughed.

"Yeah I know, carry my bags" Kari told him. As T.k. went to help her, he got tangle in the bags and ended up nose to nose with Kari.

"T.k. I have to tell you something before it kills me, I've fallen in love with you!" Kari sighed and looked away

"I love you too Kari" T.k. smiled and kissed her, Kari smiled and looked up at the sky

"Looks like its going to be a white Christmas after all" T.k. hugged Kari closer

"Yeah its even better with you in my arms" Kari giggled.

On lookers watched the two teenagers so deeply in love, kissing under the pitch-black sky, which had little white snow floating down.

Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoyed the fluff of Christmas makes me soft.


End file.
